Road to The Unknown/Issue 12
"Alright, we're here." Michael said in a distant voice. Getting up out of his seat Royce opens the door as Michael pulls him back. "Listen kid, it's not your fault. You know that right?" Michael asked out of sympathy. Royce simply nodded at Michael's words. "Hey, I'll be there with you and I'll explain to Gwyn if you need me to." Michael continued. Smiling out of gratitude, Michael led the group back to the gates and knocked on them several times to signal his return. As Michael and the others walked in, Royce shuddered at the sight of Gwyn walking to them. ---- "Man, you guys are back finally, I'd got Michael to be on the look-" Gwyn cut himself off at the lack of Gorrister's presence. "Where's Gorrister." he asked out of concern. Michael approached Gwyn in preparation to help Royce if need be. "He's...Gwyn, he's-" Royce is cut off. "Gwyn, he's dead." Michael stated. Gwyn's satisfaction dropped instantly, pushing aside Michael he grabs Royce. "Explain, now, Royce." he demanded through gritted teeth. ---- Meanwhile, Tanith had made her way to see Rayne, who was standing there happy at seeing her return, Tanith runs and hugs Rayne. "Took your time." Rayne said smiling. "Yeah, we did." Tanith replied chuckling. Noticing that Tanith is wearing Royce's jacket, her face drops in surprise. "Why are you wearing Royce's jacket? Did you guys-" "Jesus, no. Rayne, we were stuck in a truck in the snow. He gave it to me to keep my warm, which was oddly nice of him." Tanith explained. "Anyway, how've you been since we've been gone?" Tanith asked in an attempt to change the subject. "Not too bad, Silas apologised to me about the injuries." Rayne replied. "Now, I must be going deaf, but I swear I heard you say SILAS, aka Sean Miller apologised to you?" Tanith expressed her surprise. "Nope, he did." Rayne replied. Tanith looks behind her to see Gwyn still talking to Royce, about to explode in rage. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD!?" Gwyn screamed. Royce, completely wordless lowers his head. Taking a deep breath, Gwyn puts his hand on Royce's shoulder. "Royce, please. Tell me what happened." he asked. Walking over to the three, Tanith taps Gwyn on the arm. "Gwyn, we got ambushed okay? He died saving us." Tanith explained in a half truth. Royce looked up at Tanith in some surprise that she'd lied for him to an extent but she simply winks and looks at Gwyn again. "I know it's hard, but we lost a good man, okay?" Tanith said calmly. Sighing and taking a deep breath, Gwyn accepts Tanith's words and looks at Royce apolagetically for shouting at him, Gwyn then looks at Michael who motions him away to talk. "Michael, my group's leaving tonight." Gwyn said calmly. "No, WE'RE leaving tonight." Michael corrected him. "Excuse me?" "You heard me, you'll need me buddy. Besides, I need to keep an eye on you." "What, what about the community?" "I know a few people who'll take good care of it." "Well, if you're offering..." "I am." Michael finished the conversation smiling. ---- Later that night, Royce was left alone in the room he'd been assigned to by Michael. Sighing as he begins to pack up his equipment and belongings he hears a slight bang on the floor as he swiftly turns around to see Straid looking down at a picture they'd knocked on the floor by accident. "I, apologise. I didn't mean to startle you, or smash your photo." Straid began to speak. "It's fine, hood." Royce sighed. "I heard about your friend, I'm sorry." Straid said. "Don't be." Royce bluntly replied. "Why is that?" Straid asked. "He died cause some psycho bitch chased after me for fucking years and found us, then to make it worse, Tanith fucking lied to Gwyn about how he died." Royce explained. "She did it for a reason, and this 'psycho bitch' is someone who cared for you, besides. I...get the feeling there's a reason she's like that right now." Straid commented almost eerily. "O...kay, look. Hood? Why do you never take that hood off anyway? And, why do you keep your voice muffled or whatever you do?" Royce asked from suspicion. "I have my reasons." Straid said as they leave the room. "Whatever man..." Royce mumbled. Looking around, Royce picks up the photo on the floor and observes the picture of him and his step family alongside a blonde haired girl who he doesn't recognise. "Who is that and why do I feel like I know her?" Royce muttered himself? Packing the picture up he leaves the room to see Silas approaching him. "Royce." Silas said flatly. "Sean." Royce replied. "Don't call me that, I heard about Gorrister." he replied. "Did you now?" Royce asked. "Yep, glad he's dead." Silas replied. "And before you freak out on me, I know you lost someone dear to you, but he was a piece of shit and you know he was, guy like that was using us for a reason, frankly I don't wanna know what." he explained. ---- Patting Royce on the shoulder, Silas walks off. Sighing, Royce leaves the building and makes his way to the gate to see the rest of the group, except Silas as he'd made his way past Royce. "Well, seeing as most of you are here. I figured I might as well tell you, I'm not gonna try and replace Gorrister. But, I want you guys to know. I'm coming with you, a few guys here, Alex, Jacob and Wyatt'll take care of the place." Michael explained. "Just gotta wait for Silas and we can leave." Gwyn said. Several minutes later Silas made his way to the group. "Sorry boss, had to get something." he apologised as he gave a machete to Rayne. "I know you're afraid of guns little girl." he said patronisingly. Glaring at him, Rayne simply nods. "Alright, enough pissing around. Let's go." Gwyn commanded as the gates were opened. Cast Main Cast *Royce Jettingham *Tanith Rowe *Silas *Gwyn *Rayne *Straid *Selena* *Does not appear. Supporting Cast *Michael Trivia *fuck you adam telling me to write more **jk comrade ***fucking spammer on MK9 ****git gud fucking casual Category:Road to The Unknown Category:Road to The Unknown Issues